There is an ever increasing amount of web content made available via the Internet for consumption by a browser, a web-enabled application, and so on. Developers may employ a variety of different techniques to compose and deploy this web content for consumption by users.
However, conventional techniques that are available to developers did not adequately address a transition between composing the web content and deployment of the content. Further, these techniques may result in inefficient processing of images, which could also result in inefficiencies in the consumption of images, such as be a computing device.
For example, conventional techniques could result in a variety of different image types that could consume a large amount of resources to store the images as well as render the images. Accordingly, these conventional techniques could be frustrating and time consuming to developers, which could result in web content that could be difficult to consume by devices with limited resources, such as mobile communications devices.